Unfair Detentions
by SlytherinMenace
Summary: Your typical Snape/Hermione 'detention' fanfic (SSHG pwp and my first try at mature content)


Hi! I'm kind of new to fanfiction and this was my first try at smut, so it might look a little sloppy...it's also the reason why I wanted to try the old SSHG detention scenario that always appears out there... try not to be too harsh with critiques please!

-...-...-

.

It was almost time for Potions Class and Hermione was still sleeping. She usually woke up early, but it was the last week at Hogwarts and all the exams had been taken. The only reason they still needed to attend classes was to hear speeches from teachers regarding their future careers and the 'world' outside Hogwarts.

So, the majority of students weren't very fond of the last days of classes and saw them as rather pointless. Most teachers were forgiving, even the ever so strict professor McGonagall let laughs and small-talks slip by in these last days, especially now that Harry had destroyed Voldemort and restored peace, but unfortunately for Hermione, the 'dungeon bat' Severus Snape (who had miraculously survived) was still trying to make Harry, Ron and Hermione's lives a living hell in any way he could.

So when she woke up to find the other girls she shared the dorm with gone and she glanced at her watch to find out she was extremely late for Snape's class, she got out of bed and got dressed at an incredible speed, even missing breakfast.

In moments she was in the dungeons, at the classroom's door.

"Ah, Miss Granger" Snape purred in delight at seeing the best opportunity to torment her "Well, well, well...15 minutes late...that is quite a lot, don't you agree, Miss Granger?"  
Hermione glared at him but kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she'd respond she'd only get into more trouble. Snape continued;

"And that will be...let's see...30 points from Gryffindor sounds fair!"

The Gryffindors all groaned in displeasure.

"But, as it is the final days, I'm feeling rather generous" every student looked at Snape incredulously, Hermione included. Never had anyone heard Snape utter those words, much less being 'generous' or 'nice' were it final days or were it Christmas.

"Miss Granger, I'm willing to make an offer. Since Gryffindor won't be winning this year..." she saw Ron clench his fists but Harry stopped him from doing anything stupid "... you are given the choice of losing those said points, or, lose only 10 points, keep your house's dignity and in second place instead of third, and at the cheap price of sacrificing your afternoon on a long detention cleaning cauldrons without magic."

His 'offer' was so unfair and the 'choice' he gave her alone completely humiliating. The points didn't mean much as they were indeed not going to win, but it was her fellow Gryffindors's trust he was putting at risk for her at the cost of a really unfair and tiring task he'd make her work on for who knows how long. She knew that he knew that the points didn't matter, and most of her fellow students wouldn't be seeing her much in the future even if they got angry at her for something so stupid, which was probably not the case. But she couldn't take the easy way out. She couldn't let Snape win.

"I'll serve detention, Sir."

He looked surprised for a moment, but he quickly ordered her to sit down and stop interrupting class. He informed her to present herself in classroom after dinner and not to be late unless she wanted the rest of the points taken and continued class.

"What a git!" Ron angrily exclaimed as they left the classroom after class.

"I really thought that bastard would change a little after what he showed me in those memories..." Harry joined in Ron's rant.

Hermione didn't bother answering the boys, too upset with her own detention. She was starting to regret not going for the points... now she couldn't enjoy a nice evening playing chess with Harry and Ron or talking to Ginny, all so that she wouldn't have to face that smirk on Snape's smug face.

Eventually, the day passed and it was time for her detention. She said goodbye to her friends at the table and ran to the dungeons to make sure she'd arrive in time.

Snape was already inside grading papers at his desk when he ordered her to come in. Some cleaning materials and a bucket of water and soap were already on a table in front of her and the cauldrons in line for her to clean. Considering the amount and the sizes of the cauldrons, she was going to take a really long time.

Not wanting to waste more minutes, she got on her knees to scrub the first cauldron when she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to see her professor staring down at her intensely from his desk. She tried to ignore him, but at the third time she caught him staring she started getting a little annoyed.

"Yes, Sir, am I doing anything wrong?" she forged an innocent voice after a while.

"P-pardon?"

Snape had snapped out of his gaze as if he had just been woken up and he seemed rather lost. That was unexpected. But then it hit her. He wasn't staring at her to make her feel bothered on purpose, nor was he staring at her to be ready to mock her, he was just _staring_. She blushed at the thought.

"I asked if I was doing anything wrong, Sir...you were staring..." she quietly repeated.

Snape kept his unreadable face, and she was starting to regret saying anything with the stares his cold onyx eyes were giving her.

"Miss Granger. Come here."

She gulped as she approached the desk. His eyes never left hers. And then a very strange and wicked feeling got over her. She had admired Snape for his acts as a spy and had some incredible respect for him despite everything he made her, Harry and Ron 'suffer' as his students. But seeing him act like that made her feel something different that she had never imagine feeling for him.

Perhaps it was just a normal reaction, the hormones kicking in...he wasn't the most attractive person in the world, but he wasn't bad looking either. There was something about the way he was staring at her, something that triggered her awareness of his sharp features, his silky voice, his brilliant mind and proper ways, his maturity... She was never one to fall for teenage, silly and inexperienced boys, which was one of the main reasons she and Ron had broken up. As much as it cost her to admit, she apparently had a tiny crush on Snape.

She blushed at the thought of Snape kissing her and shagging her on his desk.

They kept staring at each other until she realized that his eyes weren't literally leaving hers for far too long. Then it hit her. Legillimens. Oops.

Snape had a wicked smile across his face.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, I'd never guess what the Gryffindor Princess thought about her professor...I believe you'll require a different punishment..."

Hermione slid forward into his lap, giving him an experimental kiss. He grabbed her head to deepen their kiss as he helped her straddle his lap. He took her shirt and bra off as she unbuttoned his robes. He trailed kisses down her neck as she lovingly traced her fingers through his scars on his chest and back. He reached the valley of her breasts, kissing her there. She could feel his erection through their clothes as he went to her nipples, leaving kisses, licks and love-bites there.

"Desk. Bend over." he softly commanded and she obeyed.

He positioned himself on top of her on the desk and he moved to whisper in her hear.

"I said this was punishment, Miss Granger, I believe a good spanking will guarantee you won't enjoy yourself too much"

To his surprise she let out a pleasured moaned. Who knew the know-it-all was a bit of a masochist?

He removed her panties and lifted her skirt up.

He spanked her bottom as she cried out in painful pleasure until he thought she had had enough. "Good girl..." he let out as he decided he'd reward her for her submission. His fingers circled around her inner thighs before one of them entered her wet folds, followed by another. Hermione moaned in pure pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, and as her moans reached his ears and the sense of her smell was starting to intoxicate him he could not resist. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, licking her wet pussy. After a while she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Severus...I want you..."

Yet Snape teased her a bit more. He lifted his head to watch her face as he returned his fingers to her cunt,.

"What was that, witch? What exactly do you want from me?"

He pumped his fingers inside her at a faster pace.

"Severus please!"

"You have to say it loud and clear"

He kept increasing his speed as he added another finger.

"S-Severus! Please! Fuck me!" she almost screamed as she came in her professor's hand. After her orgasm he turned her to face him, and after she had recovered her plunged himself into her. As he moved inside her, hitting her deep, he kissed her roughly, feeling her moans in his mouth. He fucked her hard until she screamed his name.

"Miss Gr-Hermione!" he hissed as he felt her tighten against him, another one of her orgasms approaching. He lost control at that point and released his seed inside her as they both came. He pulled out of her as they enjoyed the blissful moments of after sex.

None of them said a single word as they both lay to rest over the desk.

When they both recovered, Hermione went to grab her clothes and get dressed, and Snape went back to cleaning his desk and grading his papers behind it. As she was ready to leave she heard Snape calling her.

"Miss Granger, you have another detention tomorrow at the same time."

She smiled as she left his detention.


End file.
